Garden hoses are commonly known irrigation devices. In order to direct the water stream from the hose end in a variety of patterns such as a jet stream or a cone shaped spray, screw-on hose nozzles have been devised. Typical hose nozzles come in two varieties: 1) barrel type hose nozzles and 2) pistol-grip hose nozzles. The barrel type hose nozzle is usually in the form of a generally cylindrical body. One end of the body is adapted to be connected to the garden hose and the opposite end defines the nozzle from which the water stream issues. The body has a forward cylindrical element which may be retracted or extended in relation to a rear cylindrical element by rotating the forward cylindrical element. The pattern of the water stream issuing from the nozzle may be adjusted by rotating the forward cylindrical element into different positions. The flow rate of the water stream issuing from the nozzle is also related to the position of the forward cylindrical element.
The use of two hands is required in order to position the forward element. One hand is used to hold the hose and the other is used to turn the forward barrel element with respect to the rearward element. The range of adjustment allows for variation of the water stream pattern issuing from the nozzle orifice and the flow rate. However, using two hands to control the water stream is cumbersome to the user and does not provide simultaneous use of a free hand.
In contrast, a typical pistol-grip nozzle includes a tubular body having a handle portion connectable at one end to the garden hose. The body has a fixed barrel portion extending from the opposite end of the hose connector at an angle similar to the angle between the handle and barrel of a pistol. The water stream issues from the nozzle at the forward end of the barrel. The pattern and flow rate of the water stream is determined by a valve stem extending through the barrel portion and outwardly through the rear end thereof. The movement of the stem is controlled by a pivoted actuating lever which includes a portion generally parallel with the handle of the nozzle body enabling the user to grip the handle portion and actuating lever and to adjust the water stream issuing from the nozzle by a simple squeezing action. Usually, a pivoted bail is provided for holding the actuating lever and adjusting stem in any desired position. Certain pistol-grip type hose nozzles allow a user to separately control the pattern of the water stream and the flow rate but require two handed operation.
An advantage of the pistol-grip type hose nozzle in comparison with the barrel type hose nozzle is the ease with which the stream varying structure may be moved into and out of its fully closed position from and into any operating position. Additionally, a user may operate the pistol nozzle with only one hand since only one hand is required both to hold the nozzle and squeeze the lever to actuate the water stream. However, the user has to hold the actuating lever against a spring action in the operating position or operate the bail to maintain the desired water stream pattern. In contrast, barrel type nozzles are self-maintained in any position of adjustment into which they are moved. Also, the pistol type grips are generally more complex and costly to manufacture than barrel type nozzles. Finally, the pistol-grip nozzle requires a user's arm to be extended in order to direct the water stream from the nozzle. This results in fatigue since the user's arm must be raised to direct the water stream from the nozzle.
Thus, there exists a need for a simple barrel type hose nozzle which will allow adjustment of the water stream with one hand. There is also a further need for a simple barrel type hose nozzle which allows a user to set the force and pattern of the water stream with one hand. There is also a need for a barrel type hose nozzle with an ergonomic grip for the comfort of a user's hand. There is additionally a need for a barrel type hose nozzle which allows direction of a water stream without exerting a user's arm.